potato_dinksfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAPTER 5: RED
CHAPTER 5: RED "Shut up Luna" typed Marlon as he finished sharing his views on Animalkin Mythics and furries and took a sip of his soda. "Damn i'm bored" Said Marlon as he scratched his chin and positioned his mouse over another server on chaoscord "Wonder what the cucks are up to" Marlon asked himself as he clicked his mouse. "I'm scared friends" R E D "We're here for ya B" TacoJohn11 "I blame Reggie" 2d Marlon read the latest chat posts on the cord and thought for a moment. "Reggie huh?" Marlon thought to himself, Reggie was a Magi, or well half Magi. The fact that they were friends was quite strange the more Marlon thought, by all means they shouldn't be considering the fact that Marlon was prejudiced against Mythics.. Marlon Oscar Ruins was born and raised in california, from birth he was raised to have a fixation on all things manly, weights, sunglasses, muscles, flame paintjobs, if it's manly Marlon had it. Marlon saw any feminine qualities as weakness and utterly despised all things that didn't fit into his picture of what's manly one of the things he considered as non manly were Mythics themselves, non human and just generally freakish in nature he looked down on them as an inferior species. Marlon hated all Mythics but the mythics he hated most of all were Magi, he hated them so much because at one point he admired them very much. When Marlon was 8 years old his least favorite class was history by far, why should he give a crap about some old dead dudes? This trend would last him his entire tenure in school except for a single month. During that single month Marlon and his class learned about the infamous PGT Beauregard, Marlon was QUITE invested in his story, he began idolizing the man, a powerful man who almost destroyed all who stood in his way. A ruthless and truly powerful man he thought, he was a magi and what he thought were just nerdy human guys actually were quite amazing. Magi had none of the disgusting physical abnormalities of normal mythics and were almost entirely human, aside from the fact that they had tremendous power dwelling inside themselves. Marlon idolized Magi, they were so COOL... or at least he thought they were until he came to the end of PGT's tale. He heard about how after wiping out an entire place and almost an entire people the magi where only a shell of what they once were, he was incredibly disgusted after learning that the magi that survived walked away and cowered in the shadows like little mice. Marlon felt slighted having idolized such a weak and worthless people for a WHOLE MONTH. He was disgusted by Magi and with himself. "FUCK THE MAGI" said an 8 year old Marlon who was promptly smacked by his mother. From that day on Marlon saw the Magi as the weakest and most inferior race, he thought to himself that if magi can become so weak and pitiful so quickly then he in all his greatness could become the strongest in the same amount of time. Marlon's ego grew 3 sizes that day, for the next 7 years Marlon worked harder and harder to get stronger and more manlier, not a day would go by without him bragging about himself in some way. On the first day of his sophmore year of high school he walked into his history class, he sat as close to the center as he could to assert his dominance to the rest of the class. The class was called up one by one to introduce themselves, when it was finally Marlon's turn he walked to the front of the class doing his best to exude a manly aura. "S'up, I'm Marlon Oscar Ruins, MOR as in I want MORE! M for manly O for the one and only and R for ruin like i'll do to the lives of anyone who gets in my way. I transfered over from Wanton middle school, my future job? I'm gonna conquer the first kingdom i see, that's right! THE FIRST ONE I SEE!" Most of the class sat in utter silence but out of the corner of Marlon's eyes he could see he caught the attention of a small group of girls, they whispered and talkes amongst themselves not taking their eyes off him. (Ah, i've already found some future concubines. It would seem I've already made some strides today...) Thought Marlon Marlon began walking back to his seat to a smattering of claps, he looked at the person who was clapping the most enthusiastically (eughhh It's that one fatass. I've seen him around school a few times, what a fuckin weirdo. Didn't he get sent to the nurse for headbutting a pole? What a fuckin moron.) Marlon thought to himself as he took his seat. "Reginald James Beauregard" Said the teacher. He watched as the fatso excitedly jumped out of his chair and strolled up to the front of the the class and rolled his eyes. (Wait... Beauregard? ... Nah can't be.) Marlon thought to himself. "Hi! I'm Reggie, I like wearing shorts and making friends, YAY!" Said Reggie as he turned and started walking back to his seat "Wait you're not done yet, what school did you come from in middle school?" Probed the teacher. Reggie walked back up to the front, said "Rennton middle school" then turned and was about to walk again "Future job." Stated Mr. Hermano who was beginning to become annoyed. Marlon began cringing at this awkward display. "Future goal?" Asked Reggie "No, future jo-" Mr. Hermano began to explain before he was cut off "I'm gonna become the WORLD'S GREATEST MAGI AND USE MY MAGIC TO HELP THE WORLD!" Reggie shouted A majority of the class upon hearing this had their faces scrunch up in disgust, then the class talked to each other in hushed voiced "We're in the same class as a Magi? Ughh" "Oh that's disgusting, why is he here?" "Aren't those guys mass murderers?" "Why would he say it out loud like that like he's proud to be one?" "He can't even run for more than a few minutes what makes him think he can become the worlds best magi?" Marlon's face scrunched up as he thought to himself (How disgusting, i've managed to go this long in my life without associating with a magi, why do i gotta start now. Wait.. if he's a magi and his last name is Beauregard then is he really?) As Reggie sat down Marlon pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote a question down on it *Are you related to PGT Beauregard?* He folded the note up and passed it to Reggie. He watched as he unfolded it then noticed how his cheerful demeanor shifted to a more morose and somber one, he pulled out his pencil and was about to start writing but hesitated for about a minute or so. (What's his deal? just answer the question fatso.) Marlon thought to himself. Finally he wrote his answer and passed it to Marlon. *Yes* Marlons stomach immediately felt worst, while it's true that he hated Magi his respect and reverence towards PGT never went away, he exuded his power and got exactly what he wanted, he was a true MAN. He looked over to the fatty. (Is this SERIOUSLY whats left of his bloodline? All that power and manliness and this is whats left? A FAT SLOB?!) Marlon was thoroughly disgusted, he immediately felt like vomiting... and so he did "STAND BACK I THINK IM GONNA VOMIT! HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH" Marlon projectile vomited all over the room to the surprise of the class. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Shouted the girls Marlon saw checking him out earlier Everyone around Marlon expressed disgust and whispered amongst themselves. Students got out of their seats and moved to different sides of the class. Marlon maybe for the first time in his entire life... was embarrassed. Reggie ran up to him as fast as his fat stubby little legs could carry him. "Are you alright?" Asked the concerned Magi Marlon's anger boiled over as he screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT PRICK!" Reggie reeled back in surprise as he hung his head. "Reggie, take Marlon to the nurse. Marlon apologize to him on the way there." Mr Hermano said. Marlon stomped out of the room angrily and Reggie followed after him. They walked through the empty hallways silently for half the walk until Reggie spoke. "A-are you okay though? Are you having stomach problems?" Marlon quickly turned and retorted "The only problem here is you!" In a swift move Marlon popped Reggie right in the face. "You fucking DISGUST me, MAGI disgust me." Marlon stated angrily as he started walking again. Reggie picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off then followed him into the nurses room. Marlon spent the next few months continuously shooting glares and hurling insults, curses, and slurs at Reggie everytime he saw him out of class. Eventually Marlon would go out of his way to demean him and break his spirit. It became one of his favorite things to do to blow off steam. However much to Marlon's dismay every time Marlon would say hurtful things Reggie would just awkwardly laugh and smile, when he saw him walking to class Reggie would ALWAYS wave much to Marlons IRE. About halfway through the year, A new student enrolled into the school and into Marlon and Reggie's class. Jason Shawn, a white guy with attitude, he carried some bullshit bravado and a tough guy attitude. (Dude thinks he's hard because he's got piercings. What a fag) Marlon thought to himself. Marlon and the new kid quickly made clear they didn't like the other. They fought like cats and dogs, and would take almost any opportunity presented to diss each other. Things came to a head one day and tensions were higher than they had ever been, After school Marlon was leaving the back gate when he heard a shout from behind him "Hey retard, you taking the back exit because you're too ashamed to show your ugly ass to the populace?" Said Jason "Nah I'm taking the back because it's closer to my house you fucking dipshit. Braindead afk btw." Retorted Marlon "Me braindead? Nah i think the real braindead is your dad, what? Too stupid to wear a condom? Then again i guess it runs in your blood. Fuckin wetbacks." Jason said as he chuckled in started to turn away Marlon was shocked for just a moment then lost his cool, he clenched his fist, walked up to Jason and yelled "What the FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU METAL FACED PRICK?!" Marlon shoved Jason to the ground but Jason was right back up in a second, Marlon reeled back and threw a punch but Jason's defense was too strong. Marlon and Jason started trading blows but for every one hit Marlon got in Jason would get in three, he was too fast. This was a MAJOR blow to his ego, up until now Marlon had been in quite a few fights and won them all easily, but for the first time in his life Marlon wasn't fairing too well in the arena. (this isnt being mighty in the arena) thought Marlon as he was knocked to the ground "That it? I thought you Spic's were suppose to have some muscle from mowing so many lawns" Jason said as he laughed standing over Marlon. Jason pulled back his arm and was about to throw another punch when his arm was held in place and stopped. "Wait! Please don't fight, I'm not sure what started it but you don't need to do this" Marlon couldn't get a good look at first but the voice sounded familiar he pulled himself back to his feet and saw the person standing behind Jason who had stopped the fight was... "Reggie?" Jason turned around "The freak? wait, why are you stopping this? You may be a freak but you're white." Jason questioned "What does race have anything to do with this?" Reggie asked "Yeah why are you helping me fatso?" Marlon asked. "Well because..." Reggie looked down and scratched his head "Because what?" Marlon asserted "He's my friend" Reggie said with a smile on his face. Marlon and Jason both had utter confusion on their face. "What?" Asked Marlon "Yeah, what? Doesn't this guy constantly talk shit about and to you on a daily basis?" Asked Jason "Yeah but he's actually a cool guy when you get to know him, he's just giving me a hard time" Reggie said Marlon stood there dumbfounded. (Friend? What the hell, he thinks we're friends?) Marlon thought. "HAHAHA WHAT A FUCKING PUSSY, YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE CUCK AHAHAHAHA" Jason yelled through laughter "Hey Jason what's going on, i thought we were heading to my house to play Ring" Said one of Jason's little friends as a group of three guys walked over. "YO GET A LOOK AT THIS LITTLE FAGGOT, THE FREAK THINKS HE HAS A FRIEND HAHAHAHAHA" Jason said "I do have a friend! I have 2! Rafael and Marlon." Reggie retorted "What a fucking joke, get the fuck out of here fag. I'm not done teaching this wetback a lesson" said Jason bluntly as he turned and motioned for his friends to come join in. Jason and his friend walked toward Marlon but were stopped as Reggie ran in between them. "If you're gonna beat up on anyone, beat up on me not him!" Reggie yelled as he held his arms to the sides. "Fuck it why not." Said Jason as he and his friends circled around and began beating on Reggie. Marlon ran in to try to join the fray but was shoved out and hit his head on the ground and everything went black. When Marlon came to he saw Reggie lying on the ground bloody and bruised but oddly enough... laughing "Why are you laughing? asked Marlon as he rolled his shoulder. "Because, he kept telling me to fight him with magic but i didn't ahahahahahahaha" Reggie said laughing all the time Marlon just stared for a bit and thought to himself (what a fuckin weirdo) "Why is that so funny? And why did you not use magic if you know how to use it, look at you, you got fucked up" Marlon asked. "Because, because using magic on normal people isn't good, and I don't want to hurt people" Reggie said (He could have kicked their asses and he just let himself get hurt because using magic on normal people isn't good?) Marlon thought (He went 1 v 3 to help me.... especially after all the shit i did to him... what a fuckin weirdo. not bad) Marlon stood up and and offered a hand to the person lying in front of him. "You went into a doomed battle handicapped based on your principles and your principles alone. That's being mighty in the arena" Marlon said as he helped up the Magi (Heavy) "You said you don't use magic on normal people but how about sparring with me? I'm far from ordinary... I'm EXTRAORDINARY! How about it? You square up with me so we both toughen up... We're friends aren't we?" Marlon said as the both of them started walking towards the exit. "Well.... um.... actually.... i dont think...." Reggie began to say before he was interrupted "I think we're gonna get along great, you use your magic to help me get stronger and i'll teach you to be more of a man, it'll be a bit harder since you're a magi but hey it'll be fine. We'll both get stronger and become mighty in the arena. You may be a cuck now like shithead said but with time we'll become the cuckERS... the CUCK party if you will" said Marlon as they walked off into the distance. And become mighty they did, Marlon helped Reggie learn to assert himself more and and become more confident in both himself and his magic, and Reggie sparred with marlon using his magic and helped Marlon grow stronger and stronger. 6 years passed and with it friendships were made and broken, bonds were strengthened and so were Marlons muscles. Marlon had become quite strong and able, his strength grew along with his skill as a warrior. Marlon finished typing in the chaoscord when he got a notification on his phone. "ugh just a news article" Marlon said as he was about to scroll past. But then the title of the article caught his eye *REMY RATTIGAN MONARCH OF THE RAT KINGDOM CELEBRATES 50 YEARS OF PEACE" (Peaceful rat kingdom eh?) Marlon thought to himself as he noticed a message pop up on the discord it was from...